


The Needs of the One

by LightningInABottle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LightningInABottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't feel like going to a New Year's Eve party, so Dean stays home with his best friend and they watch Star Trek IV together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs of the One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, and it was a little rushed.

“Cas”, Dean knocked on his roommate’s bedroom door, “You getting ready yet? Charlie wanted to meet at that party around 10 and it’s 9:30.” The door opened and Cas stood in front of him, clearly not planning on going out, with his hair sticking out in different directions and wearing flannel pajama pants and an old AC/DC shirt he borrowed from Dean a month ago.

“Umm… Dean, I know it’s New Year’s Eve and I should want to go out, but I just don’t feel up to it”, Cas muttered, looking up at him apologetically. He knew Dean understood, but he still felt sorry. This was not the first time he had cancelled plans due to his introverted nature. However it did not happen often, as he was usually more comfortable in social situations if Dean would be with him, which was most of the time. “Say hi to Charlie for me and have f-”

“Woah, don’t think I’m going out and leaving my best friend home alone. I’ll tell Charlie I’m not going. She’ll be with Jo the whole night anyways, so she’ll be fine. What do you wanna do? We can watch a movie?”

“A movie is fine, but I’m 22 years old, Dean. I can manage being home alone”, Cas said in a slightly sarcastic, matter-of-fact tone. “You should go and have fun if you want”, he added with a light smile.

“I’m gonna have more fun hanging out here with you than at some party. We’ve got plenty of beer and I think I’ve got a bottle of whiskey. We’ll have our own little party and watch whatever you want.”

“Well, since you’re giving up your night for me, how about we watch Star Trek 4- that’s your favorite one, right?”

“Y-yeah.” How did he remember that? Dean had only casually mentioned it once, what must have been weeks ago. “Alright, The Voyage Home it is. I gotta call Charlie and I’ll order a pizza.”

Dean ordered an extra-large pizza, then called Charlie to explain. “No problem, we don’t need either of you third-wheeling anyways. You two have fun”, she answered cheerfully, although that last part sounded too playful, as if she were implying something. He was still wearing the jeans and plaid button-up that he was going to wear to the party, so after changing into a pair of boxers and an old T-shirt, he grabbed a blanket and plopped down on the opposite end of the couch from where Cas was sitting.

After two beers and a little bit of whiskey, Dean found his eyes wandering over to Cas more often. Six months ago, they moved into the apartment together, and five months ago, Dean realized he may have feelings for his best friend that weren’t so platonic. He had decided to just keep that to himself though, because Cas obviously wouldn’t feel the same way and he didn’t want to make things weird between them. He loved seeing how intensely Cas focused on the movie, and he couldn’t help but grin when Cas started laughing at Kirk shouting “Double dumbass on you!” Dean was staring, mouth slightly open in a dazed smile, at how Cas laughed. It was one of his favorite things about Cas. The way his smile would slowly grow wider until his gums showed and his eyes squinted made him impossible to look at without cracking a smile himself. 

Cas glanced at the man sitting next to him, and when he saw Dean gazing at him, he tilted his head in confusion. “Dean, are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I was just spacing out, I guess.”

They continued watching the movie, Cas still nursing his first beer, Dean on his third. After every joke, one-liner, and silly Spock-trying-and-failing-to-blend-in scene, Dean would glance over to see the contagious grin on Cas’ face. By the time the movie ended, it was five minutes to midnight. 

“So, did you like it?”

“Considering that this is the only one of the series I’ve seen, so there were some scenes I did not understand, I thought it was quite good.”

“How have we been living together for six months and it’s never come up that you haven’t seen any Star Trek? We’re gonna have to change that with a marathon”, Dean said flirtatiously.

“I would like that” Cas said quietly, and the corners of his mouth moved up slightly in a sincere smile. “Sorry you spent your night here instead of at that party. I know watching a movie isn’t the most fun way to spend New Year’s Eve, and you didn’t get a New Year’s kiss.”

“Well, there’s still a few minutes left ‘til midnight.” Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Cas tilt his head and realized what he just said. He barely drank anything, so how could he have let that slip out?

Cas had never let himself entertain the thought that Dean might reciprocate his feelings and if there was ever going to be a time for him to say something, this was it. “Dean, my introversion wasn’t the only reason I didn’t want to go to the party. The main reason was because… I uh…” Cas looked away and quickly blurted “I didn’t want to see you kiss some random girl at midnight.”

Dean launched himself across the couch to straddle Cas’ lap, put his hands on either side of Cas’ face, and pressed his lips to his best friend’s. Cas began to eagerly kiss back and Dean swiped his tongue across Cas’ lower lip, prompting him to part his lips further. Dean groaned as he felt the warmth of Castiel’s tongue and Cas’ fingers threading through his hair. After two minutes of Cas lightly tugging Dean’s hair and Dean slowly grinding his hips down, Dean pulled his lips away and stared at his friend in disbelief, admiring Cas’ big blue eyes and pink, slightly chapped lips. 

“If that was supposed to be a New Year’s kiss, you were a little early. It’s only…” Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder at the clock on their wall. “11:59” 

“Happy New Year, Cas”, Dean breathed out, and pulled him in for another deep kiss.


End file.
